


What Else Could it Be?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Patronus, Porn With Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren discovers his patronus with the help of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tension

"Expecto Patronum!" A large swirl of silvery magic came flowing out of his wand, but no patronus. That was to be expected, though. It was his first time trying to cast the spell. Only once had he had a student get it the first time, and well, Mikasa was certainly exceptional, even for a Ravenclaw. No, it would take a while for Eren to get his to work. What he lacked in talent, the boy made up for in effort. Professor Levi had no delusions that he would stay after class every day until he had learned how to do this spell if he had to. Being fifth year students, it was odd that they were being taught so complex a spell, but with the recent influx of rogue dementors...well, the ministry had told them to start teaching it sooner in the curriculum than they would have otherwise. 

Levi walked over to the teen, watching the way his brow furrowed in concentration, his bright eyes glowing with unspent energy the way they always did. If he weren't teaching, he would be feeling a distinct about of affection for him. And quite possibly something else, too. But no, not while he was teaching. 

"You're thinking too much, Eren. Relax," The young teacher said, resting one fluttering hand on the teen's wand arm, putting it back into proper position. "Are you thinking about something happy?" 

Eren grit his teeth, throwing an irritated glance over his shoulder to where Levi stood. "Well, I was actually thinking about the time my mother was murdered, thought that that would help." He said it like it was a joke, but Levi knew that it was still a sensitive topic for him. And while he was kidding, there was no doubt that there was a part of him that was thinking about that. With his mother being murdered by a dementor when he was a kid and his father skipping out not long after that, this couldn't be an easy lesson for him. 

"Well, that's stupid." 

"Yeah?" Eren let out an infinitesimal amount of the tension coiled in his body, the word coming out more like a sigh than a question. 

"Fucking dumb, actually. No wonder you can't get the spell to work," Levi breathed, his mouth startlingly near to Eren's ear. This was neither the time nor the place to be doing stuff like this, but it was so hard for Levi to resist messing with him during class. Knew that Eren got off on it, if only a little bit. And he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy their little back and forth game. 

"I think the reason I can't get the spell to work is because my goddamn instructor is trying to give me a boner during class." Eren spoke in low tones, making sure that no one was listening. Even if he hadn't been everyone else was so intent on getting their patronuses and commenting on each others that they wouldn't have been paying attention anyway. "Sir."

As he said this, he tried not to imagine the fact that Levi had to stand on his toes to whisper in his ear. How nice his legs, defined muscles against pale skin and hidden behind slacks and a professor's robe, must look. And of course, he failed miserably. 

"I think you're just too tense." Levi replaced his hand on Eren's forearm, trailing his fingers down the lean muscles outlined as he held the wand out. The touch was soft and fluttering, just a tease. It gave promise, and Eren shuddered under it. There was no way in hell that he was going to get anything done like this. It wasn't fair; how was he supposed to be passing defense against the dark arts when he couldn't focus in class? And it wasn't like he could just go to headmaster Smith- it was a teacher, for god's sake! A student, he could deal with. A student he could prank and sling curses on and hex every now and then. But if he did that to Levi? The freaking _defense against the dark arts_ teacher? Not only would his ass be black and blue for a week, he'd probably be cursed so many different ways he wouldn't be able to look in a mirror for years.

So no, that wasn't an option. But getting this goddamn patronus cast and his ass out of this class definitely was. 

Levi continued the teasing throughout the length of the class, leaving and attending to other students, but casting glances back just when Eren thought that he'd _finally_ gotten his shit together and be able to get it. Thanks to the professor, he'd then proceed to mess up royally, and at some points not even manage to get those silver strands that was all he was seemingly capable of producing. 

As the class progressed, he became more and more frustrated (sexually and otherwise) and less and less capable of making a patronus. He did, as Levi predicted, stay after class. 

"That one was particularly pitiful, if you were wondering." Levi's drawling sarcasm sounded from somewhere to the left of the student. Eren looked away from his wand to shoot an annoyed look at the professor. In the meantime, his mind vaguely registered that there was no one else in the room. It was dead empty, the mirrored walls and hardwood floor that made it look like a dance studio devoid of life. And here he was, getting all he had wanted during class- isolation- and being unhappy about it. What he needed was to get this stupid spell, not a quick round with his professor.

"Look, if you're just going to stand on making comments, I'd really rather you'd leave."

"I'm making comments _and_ looking particularly fuck-worthy while doing it. Pity there's no one around to see."

"Fuck off."

"I'd say that that was the idea, but you seem busy," Levi commented, as Eren tried yet again to produce a patronus. 

"God. Damnit!" Briefly, the idea of throwing his wand all the way across the room and watching it shatter splinter crash into a hundreds pieces flit across Eren's mind. There was no way he'd be able to afford a new one if he did though and fuck if he couldn't do this there was no way for him to become an auror after all of this school shit was over and he'd have to live off of Mikasa and Armin and-

"You know, I wasn't joking before when I said you were too tense. Patronuses are supposed to be the embodiment of your happiest moments." Levi raised one eyebrow, staring down the boy with that unflinching gaze of his. It was disconcerting to have him this close to him while he was trying to cast. To be able to smell his intoxicating unique smell that Eren was at least 300 percent sure didn't come from a bottle. To be able to feel his breath against his skin- the same breath that he felt on his back as Levi had fucked into him that first time and every time after, nails digging into soft flesh and mouth marking making smoothing sucking biting him as he gave himself up. 

Eren's thoughts strayed from the spell, obviously. Teenage hormones tended to create a one track train of thought when it came to these kinds of things. And boy, did he think about this kind of thing a lot. Every time Levi brushed up against him accidentally on purpose and every time Eren ran his hand up his mahogany wand and Levi's breath hitched. These games were what they were all about; a constant game of cat and mouse than culminated into utilizing a broom closet during Levi's off hour.(Which he joked was for _getting_ off.)

"Try again. One more time," the teacher's voice permeated through his thoughts, and Eren resurfaced once more groggily. It was like he was moving through syrup, his mind completely still occupied with thoughts of them. Them, moving against each other, marking each other, brushing together in all the best ways. Them, stealing moments and minutes and hours until they were rich with each others' scents. Them, quietly coalescing until they were part of the same mind, thought, whisper and moan. 

"Expecto Patronum!" 

Long aquiline spindles of what looked like liquid moonlight slipped out of his wand, spiraling up into the air and forming into a shape insubstantial and non corporeal, but most definitely _there_. After a moment of two, it solidified into the shape of what appeared to be a red fox. Two pert ears perched attentively on top of an angular head. Looking around inquisitively, it took an experimental bound around the room before making its way back to an amazed boy.

Bright light filled the boy's eyes, and a smile wider than anything Levi had seen before lit up Eren's face completely. He had done it. Had finally been able to meet and even surpass standards. Honestly, almost nobody had made a distinct form today. But this...this was fantastic. It was graceful and cheerful, but fiery. Patronuses were supposed to show the caster's personality, and Eren had certainly met his match. The fox was everything that the teen was when he wasn't trying to be somebody else. It was clever and it was quick and it was ridiculously show-offy and it was Eren. Looking at it, Levi wondered how it could have been anything else. 

 

"Well done, Eren," Levi murmured, sidling up to Eren once more. Earlier, he had slipped away unnoticed to give him space while he cast. Now he was back again, his breath tickling the nape of Eren's neck, his hands running lightly up the teen's sides. He shuddered in response, leaning more deeply into the touch. Levi's hands rested at his waist, fingers hooking under the material of his shirt. 

"Here?" Eren asked, his breath catching as Levi started to slide his hands hungrily over his flat stomach. "Not that I-uh, mind." 

"I figured you'd like the mirrors. Arrogant bastard."

"Old man."

"You know, I'm only actually a few years older than you."

"That's what they say about Professor Pixis, too." 

Levi huffed slightly, but did not falter in his methodical mental construction of the boy's mind, painting an image through touches. With a swift, practiced motion, he managed to get Eren's shirt off and cast to the ground somewhere where it wouldn't get in the way later. His lips found the back of the teen's back, and kissed a line down his spine, straight to the dip of his back where skin slipped behind pants.

Giving a teasing tug to the belt loops of his trousers, Levi mouthed his way back up to the teen's neck, not quite willing to get back on to his tiptoes for this, not quite yet. He tilted his head up to kiss behind Eren's ear, breathing in that uniquely-Eren scent that he loved. And to take in that exquisite almost-moan sound that came out of his lover's mouth. It was filthy, and the noise went straight to his cock. Taking his ear lobe into his mouth, he rolled it around experimentally, sucking lightly and tugged playfully. That noise again. That gasp, that breathy oh my god noise.

"You're letting me have all the fun," Eren muttered from where he stood, back pressed against the short professor. Hairs on his neck and arms stood as they registered the heat difference between Levi's constant warmth against him and the chilled air of the classroom. It was so open, so exposed. Eren felt himself needing to cross his arms, only to feel Levi turn him around and pry them apart, guide them to his hips. 

"Fine," the man said. "Your turn."


	2. You think I'm funny, Jaeger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut? Lead up to smut? I don't know.

Eren turned around so that he was facing the somewhat shorter man, his eyes meeting the other's in a mere second before he crashed their lips together. Levi kept his mouth resolutely closed against the younger's advances, making his own move to nip and suck at Eren's bottom lip. The boy's mouth opened in a quiet outtake of breath, not quite a moan, but close enough to encourage Levi to push harder. He crammed his tongue into the boy's mouth, sweeping across and tasting him. With a quick smile, Eren brought the pressure back up on his end, so that the two were simultaneously taking and being tasted by each other, neither one willing to back down, neither one willing to let the other be dominant. 

And yet, as it was, Levi was the first one to buckle, murmuring a "stupid brat," under his breath. Eren took no offense, moving his onslaught down the teacher's jaw line, mouthing over the sharp lines of his face. Normally it was so scrunched up in its permanent scowl. Eren loved to see him like this, all hard edges dulled down by the complacency with which he regarded his student. He gave himself up in these moments, willing to be plied and pulled at by the boy. Not that he was complaining. 

Eren's mouth moved down and down until it was centered at the base of his throat. He stilled there for a moment, feeling the vibrations in Levi's throat as he goddamned moaned, and shit if it wasn't the most erotic thing that he had ever heard, then he was a fucking muggle. He sucked harder on the spot and bit down, leaving a bruise that probably wouldn't go away for at least a couple of days. They were lucky that their uniforms covered it up most of the time, though Eren couldn't help but feel a little bit hotter wondering what ut would be like if Levi walked around all day like this, marks covering his body, stating that Eren had claimed him. A pressing bulge against the inside of his uniform was enough to tell him that even if it happened, there was no way that Eren would be able to keep his hands off of him long enough for anyone to notice. 

There he was, fantasizing with the real thing right in front of him. That was just how Eren was, though. He dreamed while living, and dreamt while sleeping, and spent his whole life thinking about events that would never happen, even if the unbelievable was doing so right in front of him. He was funny that way, and Levi couldn't help but think that he needed someone to ground him sometimes. Eren was a burning fire- of happiness, sadness, rage, fury, it didn't matter. Whatever he did he did full heartedly, and he needed Levi to be his ground. Not to douse his flames entirely, but to pull him back and tell him when he needed to leave and let live. 

This wasn't one of those times. Levi himself was lost in the sensation of Eren against his skin, of the ways his hands moved so perfectly up and down his sides, of the way that he could feel the heat coming off of him in waves, comforting him despite the chilled air. It was a moment that he would save for later, a snap shot that he could think about to get him through dull first year classes, teaching the difference between a hex and a curse to 11 year olds. Not that it was a good time to be thinking about that. Nothing killed a boner like thinking about the kids he taught. Unless it was this one, of course.

Sometimes Levi wondered what made Eren so different, but honestly, it was up in the air. Was it the way that he moaned his name as the teacher fucked him over the nearest surface? Maybe it was the way he managed to get Levi's shirt off without him fucking noticing, again. And, as the boy's mouth brushed over his nipple, he realized that was exactly what had happened. Maybe Eren wasn't the only one who got caught up in the moment. With a growl, Levi grabbed the boy's jaw and wrenched it upwards to his mouth, kissing him furiously, harshly grinding their lips together while placing two hands on his chest. Unchecked, he flickered his hands over Eren's nipples, and swallowed the moan that followed. One hand continued to tweak and twitch and twist, while the other continued downwards, brushing over hip bones and even further down to rest on the clothed bulge that showed through his slacks. 

"Fuck..." Eren sighed as Levi continued ravishing his face. His own hands lay lax at his sides, but considering the situation, Levi didn't blame him. It was a constant conundrum, where could he touch the teacher first? There was his beautiful face, uncreased and unlined in contrast to it's normal scrunching. There were his shoulders, far more broad than he would have expected from his small stature. Honestly, the man was built like a horse. A very small horse. Levi was a pony. 

He felt himself laugh at that, a quiet chuckle against Levi's harsh mouth. The man stopped his ministrations for only a second, peeling away and furrowing his eyebrows. "What're you laughing about?"

"It's ah-" he cut himself off midsentence as Levi's hand picked up again, palming him through his uniform. He bit his lip, fighting not to close his eyes and sink into the sensation. 

"Because I think it's fucking rude to laugh when someone's trying to kiss you." Levi's head lowered until it was level with the nipple that had been left out before. It was a hard peak, sensitive to the air around them. He took advantage of that, his warm breath scaring away the chill of the room and forcing Eren to bite down even harder. "I don't think I'm that funny." 

"It was-ah-nothing." 

"I don't think so, Eren," Levi muttered, moving from one to the next, despite not having given any concrete attention, none of the touches that he was so desperately craving, to the first. He repeated the treatment, letting his hot mouth hover just an inch away from it. His tongue flicked out and swirled around the base before his entire mouth closed around the bud. Meanwhile his hand joined him, running exploring fingers up and down Eren's toned stomach. “Was it this-“ he bit down gently on his nipple, eliciting a gasp from above. “That was funny? Because I can be fucking hilarious if that’s the case.” 

"You think I'm funny yet, Jaeger? Or do I need to tell another joke?" Levi was making his way back up to Eren's face now, pressing their bare chests together with only the idea of getting physically closer in mind. Nothing mattered but that they were touching in every possible way. His lips on Eren's, his erection pressed boldly against the boy's, their bodies sharing heat. It was glorious to feel the way that he reacted to his touches, every one of them bringing out something from him, whether it was one of those delightful little gasps, or a hitch in his breath, or even a quiet moan. He was always muffling himself, blushing and thinking that he found those noises unattractive or something. 

"Let me hear you laugh. Or you can moan, I suppose. I'll accept either one." Honestly, the kid didn't understand how fucking hot it was to let him hear that what he was doing was working. Breathing hard just didn't cut it these days. When Levi put his skills to use, he expected begging, a wanton mess of sobs and pleads just to please oh god yes- not the quiet little kitten noises that the boy so often made. No, they were alone and they had all the time in the world. He wanted to make the boy scream as he drove him right to the edge and pulled him back again, only to push them both over. 

Eren's eyebrows pushed together into a cute little crease, rolling back his shoulders to expose his neck to Levi. There was nothing better, in his opinion, than a bit tongue fucking before the main event. He didn't get how people in porn just went straight there- the buildup was the best part. That way he always gave a little bit more, was willing to go a little bit farther to reach that end that they were catapulting towards together. Foreplay was half the fun of it.

Unfortunately, Levi didn't share that philosophy, and tended to launch into things a little bit sooner. And so, as Levi mouthed down the edge of his neck and planted long, sloppy kisses along his collar bone, Eren found himself laughing again. Levi's eyes flickered up to meet his, and Eren smiled in a way that let him know that he wasn't serious, that it was a joke. "Fucking brat." 

"Good idea." 

With that, Eren ceased to be passive, bringing the shorter man up to his full (if not substantial) height, and bringing himself down onto his knees. If there was one thing that got Levi started, it was a good old blow job. Nothing got him up like the image of Eren going down on him, being passive and letting Levi fuck his face. Plus, there was something to be said about being able to make your partner fall apart using only your mouth. It was pretty much a win win situation when it came to Levi. Despite his normal stoicness, he was so goddamn responsive that it seemed like he was sucking off a totally different person. Maybe that was what Levi wanted from him- that kind of loud, open mouthed giving in to him. Because damn, it was hot was Levi did it; he couldn't imagine what it would be like for him. 

Levi always felt things stronger than other people when it came to words. He knew how to use them, and as a result rarely minced them. He was a man of few words, but he made them count. And for someone with such a knowledge and mastery of those things, the sounds and words and filthy little murmurs that they made were probably way more potent. Of course, he reasoned, that was just a fancy way of saying that dirty talk got him off. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with that- Eren was more than happy to oblige him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hey so if you want to like review this or something I'd be super grateful. I haven't actually written smut before so any tips are welcome, and I'm super sorry about updating this so late.

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again unbeta'd. (If interested in doing that shoot me a message at flippity-hi.tumblr.com) It's literally just a horribly mushy Hogwarts AU that I've been wanting to write for a while.


End file.
